Night 5
Previous: Night 4 Next: Night 6 |-|FNaC= Night 5 is the fifth playable night of Five Nights At Candy's. At this stage, all animatronics but The Rat are aggressive and will at least try to attack once. On Cam 9 in the later hours of the night, The Rat can be seen coming out of his room but he is not active yet (although there are rare cases in which The Rat will attack once). This night requires quick reaction and good concentration, as the slightest hiccup could significantly decrease your chance of making it through the night. The second phone call received on this night sounds to the player very much like unintelligible grumbling, similar to the 5th Night's phone call in Five Nights at Freddy's. Phone Call *You have two new messages* ;Phone Call One: "Hey, how's it going *sipping noise*. Oh, sorry, I have a latte here. Uh, anyway. I have one last thing to tell you. Um, alright, you probably noticed, uh, there's an extra door in the Second Party Room, um, which is Camera 9, I think. And it's, it's not on the map. That's because it's, it's really nothing special. It's, it's like a storage room. Um, we don't go in there much, like, I, I haven't even been in there myself, you know. I just wanted to inform you that you don't need to worry about it, and that's not a mistake that's not on the map, or anything like that. Uh, anyway, uh you've done a great job so far, uh, I talk to you next week. Uh, good night. ;Phone call Two: (low, deep unintelligible mumbling) DECRYPTED PHONE CALL: "You shall not steal, nor deal falsely nor lie one to one another. You shall not swear by my name falsely. Neither shall thou profane the name of thy god. I am thy Lord" -Levictus 11-12 Strategy To save battery, it is recommended you do the following: #Check Cam 6. #Check Cam 4. #Check Cam 11. #Lower the monitor, check left door and right door. #Repeat. If you see an animatronic in Cam 6 or 4, quickly check the other cameras, and then close the corresponding door. If Blank is not in Cam 11, close the window, then check Cam 6 and 4 until Blank knocks the window; open the window, and proceed in your usual pattern. |-|FNaC 2= Night 5 is the fifth playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. This night introduces Withered Blank. Strategy By this night, all normal animatronics are now active: Withered New Candy, Withered New Cindy, Withered Chester, Withered Penguin, and now Withered Blank. As there are now three "wandering" animatronics to contend with, the player must be very fast and careful if one is spotted in the Central Hall, as up to half of the phones may be unusable due to other characters already standing in peripheral rooms, who would disable that room's phone before it can lure the animatronic out of the hall, forcing the player to take more time to find an empty room. Withered Penguin will appear more frequently on this night and crash the cameras, forcing a several-second restart during which the player is completely vulnerable. This night ends with the player being shown a news clipping from August 2007 announcing that Rowboatics Corp. Factory has been scheduled for demolition, and explains its history of fatal incidents. |-|FNaC 3= Night 5 increases Monster RAT and Monster CAT's difficulty more than any other night. This is the final night that Monster CAT will attack the player for the entirety of the rest of the game. Gameplay No new mechanics occur during Night 5, just a difficulty boost. Monster CAT will creep out from the far-right and far-left-sides of the bed far quicker than any other night, which makes combat with the Monster RAT all the more stressful, since Monster CAT will continue to emerge during combat. Monster RAT is much faster when moving from door-to-door, and combat with him is much more difficult. He will continue to distort the tape recorder if it is playing, and will kill you extremely quickly when he pops out from under the bed. Other than that, the night is almost exactly the same as Night 4 and Night 3. To see more detailed information on Night 5, see Night 3. |-|Gallery= Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:Nights